The Queen of Light
by Aliz-N-Wonderland
Summary: Voldemort has left a dark stain on the world that can't be removed or stopped from spreading. Hermione feels as if all is lost for the light, until she remember an old spell, a spell older than time, to help them all out. Perhaps she can save the world with just a bit more time. *A time-turner fic. Marauder's Era. AU
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No Money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I thank J.K. Rowling for allowing us young wanna be authors play in her beautiful park.

* * *

**(AN: This is an idea for a story I had. I hope it works out well. I finally just made myself post this. I have had it for almost six months. Anyway I have the next three or four chapters all ready written, so they should be up soon. Enjoy! Review!)**

_Italics=Thoughts _

* * *

_It's over. _Hermione thought as she tried to gain sleep before the sun went down. Sleep was a rare thing during a time of war, especially if you were on the losing side, but each second of sleep missed was another second lost that she could fight. Sleeping during the day was the least dangerous option. So every day she tried to find an abandon house to sleep in after putting up many wards. Some sleep is defiantly better than none, and Voldy's Death Munches were far less likely to attack during the day light hours.

_We lost, and now everyone else is gone; Neville, Luna, all the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Kingsly, Dumbledore, Harry, almost everyone in The Order of the Phoenix, and anyone__ who had ever opposed Voldemort_. Everyone except me, but I'm sure to be next. I need to do something, anything. If only I could have stopped this war before it ever started. If only I could stop it before the first war against Voldemort. If only… Hermione quickly stopped herself. Life would only get worse if she dwelled on the "_If only's"_.

At this point in the war it would be more than impossible for the light side, which were drastically losing numbers each day, to win. _It is impossible for Voldemort to be defeated, impossible for anyone against him to live very long, impossible for anyone who is good to feel as if there was any hope. _Hermione thought somberly. She shook her head to rid herself of the heartbreaking memories and thoughts, instead trying to think of happy thoughts, and good memories.

_Think happy thoughts like Peter Pan, and maybe you will fly away. _Books had always calmed her down, letting her escape into a world where there is not such a thing as Voldemort, or Death Eaters and their always was a happy ever after. Peter Pan, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, all of them full of magic, and goodness, where nothing was impossible if you just believed.

She was almost asleep when the voice of one of her late best friends, Ginny, rang clearly through her head. "_The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." _Hermione barely had time to think over that when her old headmasters voice rang through her head. "_What we need…is more time." _The word time echoed around her head, over and over, until she realized what it meant. Why she remember those two sentences now, of all times.

Her brain was already racing over her already forming plan as she slowly drifted off to sleep. It may be impossible to do anything here to help the war, but maybe there was another way. Just maybe she could keep everything from happening. If she couldn't do anything now, maybe she could with just a little more time.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! By the way, I some times have trouble with switching between character views (1st, 2nd, etc..), so please tell me if I do so I can go back and fix it. I know this idea is a bit old, and has defiantly been done before, but I hope to give it a new twist. R&R!  
**

*****Aliz-N-Wonderland*****


	2. A little help

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No Money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I thank J.K. Rowling for allowing us young wanna be authors play in her beautiful park.**

* * *

**(AN: I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to post something today, and I felt like I should end it were I did. The next few chapters are a bit longer. I hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

After a handful of hours of sleep Hermione was up and got ready to leave. She packed all of her few belongings in her small beaded bag, except the invisibility cloak she had gotten from Harry, which she put on before she apperated. She felt a strong pull at her navel moments before appearing fifty feet in front of a small cottage. It was well hidden by a Fidulus charm that she herself had set up and become secret keeper for. Other than her and the occupants of the house no one still alive knew it was here. It was a gift she had set up for someone she knew, someone who saved her, and while they were not friends, they were not enemies either. Now that he was the only person that could help her, she was glad that he was safe.

She quickly and quietly walked to the door and knocked. When it opened she walked in and made and double checked who was there before pulling of the cloak. The room she was in was small, filled with manly necessities. A small kitchen was in the corner, a small couch and wizard radio was across from it, but the most interesting things where on the opposite wall. Two baby cribs, one pink, one blue, surrounded by toys, diapers, bottles, formula, and many other necessities for caring for a baby.

She walked towards the cribs slowly and peered in to see two babies, near the age of two. The boy in the blue crib, named Alexander, was fast asleep, his short blond hair messy, but the girl in the pink crib, named Isabelle, was wide awake, her big gray eyes staring up at Hermione excitedly. Reaching down in the crib to ruffle her long blond hair Hermione smiled, thinking that at least there was something so pure in a world full of darkness.

Hearing a small cough behind her she turned around and looked straight into his grey eyes. Eyes that for many years looked at her with disgust, and glared at her for living, eyes that now where filled with many years of sorrow, and fear.

Getting straight to business she said, "I need your help."

* * *

**(Who can guess whose house it is? R&R! )**


	3. In to the past

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No Money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I thank J.K. Rowling for allowing us young wanna be authors play in her beautiful park._

* * *

**(AN: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy?! Review?! PS: You all were right it is Draco's house, and they are his kids, but they are NOT Hermione's. If they were she could never leave them. )**

* * *

"You want me to help you go back in time, so you can stop the war from ever happening? Is that even possible?" Draco asked looking highly confused. If I were not so serious I might have laughed at his expression.

"Yes. You and I both know that here the dark side has basically already won, there is nothing we can do other than hide, and pray for our safety. There is nothing we can do now, but in a different time I can do so much more. Please help me, help everyone."

"Alright, I will help," He said sighing, "but how do we do it? What do you do when you get there, and what year do you need to get to?"

"You forgot who you're talking to. I already figured out that, all I need from you is your time turner and for you to cast the spell on me." I nearly begged. He sat there thinking for a moment before getting up with a huge sigh. Walking over to a small dresser he pulled open a drawer, a carefully picked up a small golden object.

Walking back over he said. "Fine, you can use it. Just try your best to actually fix everything, instead of making it worse."

"Don't worry I will fix everything I can." I reassured him. "Before I go I need to change my appearance."

I walked over to the wall and looked in the small mirror, pulled out my wand and got to work. First I changed my hair from brown and bushy to long, straight and blond. My skin became pale, my teeth shortened, my nose slightly elongated, and I tried to change my light lavender eyes to blue, but they would not budge. The changes made suited my bony, sharp face, giving me a almost Swedish look.

I then turned towards Draco before he pointed his wand at the time turner and said "Minutes ut annis. Converterent horologium.".

I slipped it around my neck carefully before looking up.

"Thank you Draco, for your help. Jamie would be proud. " I said giving him a small hug.

Quickly returning her hug he replied. "Just be careful bookworm." I started turning the time turner, staying silent until I got to the right number.

"I will… Ferret boy." I replied laughing, as I felt the tug of time at my navel.

As I began to spin, faster and faster, I watched time begin to slip away. When I felt my feet land against the rough ground I knew I was in the right place. Slipping on the invisibility cloak I silently apperated to Hogsmead, and then quickly ran all the way to Hogwarts, and through the large wood doors.

As quickly and quietly as possible I made my way to the headmaster's rooms, every now and then pausing as not to get caught. When I finally reached the large stone gargoyle I whispered the first sweet that came to mind. "Sherbet Lemon"

To my surprise the gargoyle moved to reveal a tall staircase that I than quickly climbed up. When I reached the top I knocked on the large wood door, waiting until I heard his old warm voice reply "come in".

* * *

**(That is it! For now. BTW the whole Draco thing WILL be explained later on. But for now it is a mystery...for you at least. R&R! I hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
